Lo que es mio, NO es de Tobe
by Jauca97
Summary: Pucca, Garu, Ching y Abyo reaccionando al final del famoso cómic What's yours is mine de LittleKidsIn. Segunda parte de mi otra historia Lo que es mio, ¿es de Tobe? One-Shot (SPOILER ALERT)


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece, get over it x(_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Esta historia es una continuación de mi otra historia titulada_ _ **Lo que es mio, ¿Es de Tobe?**_ _Si no la han leído, les recomiendo que lo hagan primero, para que entiendan algunas detalles de esta y la disfruten mejor. Los personajes tienen la misma edad que en el comic, por cierto. Otra cosa, el propósito de estas dos historias_ _ **NO**_ _es criticar, plagiar, abuchear o echarle tierra al maravilloso trabajo de Claudie Kelly, o_ _ **LittleKidsIn,**_ _la dueña y autora del comic, para que no se me vayan por ahí. Si hay alguien a quien no le parece esta historia y no tiene nada bueno que decir, le pido que se abstenga de atacar o decir algo negativo, pues como dije, no estoy atacando ni ofendiendo a nadie. Dicho esto, ¡pasemos a la historia!_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Abyo estaba sentado frente al monitor de Pucca, con ella y Garu a un lado, y Ching al otro. Los cuatro tenían la misma expresión desencajada, mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y asombro.

― Así que… así es como termina― empezó Abyo. Los otros tres asintieron de manera robótica. Pucca con una mueca, Garu con una cara de póker, y Ching sin poder creérselo.

― Hasta se me puso la piel de gallina― comento ella (¿ironía, donde?)

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los presentes, que trataban de digerir y procesar el final del famoso comic que Abyo les había mostrado semanas atrás, y que desde entonces no se habían perdido ninguna actualización.

― ¡Dada deberá pagarme! ― exclamo el moreno de repente sobresaltando a los demás, extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba de forma triunfante.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y eso porque? ― pregunto Ching, curiosa por la repentina felicidad del chico.

― Oh pues veras, le enseñe el comic también e hicimos una pequeña apuesta. El aposto que Pucca se quedaría con Garu y yo aposte por Tobe, así que ¡he ganado! ¡Auch! ― se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde recibió dos zapes, cortesía de Pucca y Garu.

― Pues sin duda la autora tiene mucho talento, ¿no es así Won?― la gallinita asintió en respuesta― Aunque me hubiera gustado que Pucca se quedara con Garu, después de todo, ¡el rompió su voto de silencio por ella! ¿No es eso romántico?

Pucca asintió animadamente en favor de esa idea, dejando salir un suspiro de enamorada y unos cuantos corazoncitos de quien sabe dónde.

― Vamos, es solo un comic, no es como si fuera de la vida real. Además, ellos son canon, y están algo así como, juntos ¿oh no es así? ― pregunto Abyo con tono burlesco, especialmente dirigiéndose a Garu. Este solamente se puso colorado como tomate, y gruñendo giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, más no lo negó. Pucca se limitó a sonreír de manera picara.

― ¿Qué es canon? ― pregunto Ching confundida.

― No sé, pero la gente en internet lo dice así que ¡supongo que eso son! ― contesto Abyo.

― Pasas demasiado tiempo en internet…― murmuro Ching, mas para sí misma que para los demás.

― Sin duda, esto tuvo un gran impacto en nosotros. Tardaremos días en recuperarnos, superar todo esto y seguir con nuestras vidas… ― dijo Abyo, con un tono profundo y una cara llena de seriedad―… ¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal si bajamos por unos fideos? ¡Muero de hambre! ― agrego segundos después, levantándose de la silla y olvidándose por completo del "trauma".

― Abyo, tu siempre tienes hambre― regaño Ching.

― Oye, soy un hombre en pleno entrenamiento, por lo que necesito nutrirme debidamente―se defendió― ¡Por cierto Ching! Hay algunas ideas que quiero compartir contigo acerca de nuestra historia, ¡seguro te encantaran! ― comento Abyo emocionado mientras salían de la habitación.

A Ching le salió una gotita en la frente, suspirando. Cuando ella le dijo a Abyo acerca de "comenzar una historia juntos", el entendió que _literalmente_ escribirían una. Sin embargo, sonrió al sentir la mano de él tomar la suya, algo que hacia constantemente desde aquel día. "Bueno, vamos progresando" pensó, mientras animadamente seguía a su atolondrado artista marcial de la mano, quien seguía parloteando acerca de sus ideas para su historia.

Garu se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir a sus amigos, pero Pucca se lo impidió poniéndose enfrente de él, mirándolo muy seria a los ojos, gesto que era raro en ella.

" _Yo nunca, jamás…"_

Adivinando lo que trataba de decirle, Garu le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

" _Lo sé"_

Pucca se le quedo viendo unos segundos más de manera inquisidora, pero al ver que afortunadamente ya no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta para salir, pero Garu la retuvo del brazo y la giro de nuevo hacia él, sorprendiéndola con un beso.

" _Solo por si acaso"_ pensó el _"Y por mi pobre yo en el comic"_ , haciendo referencia al beso que la Pucca de la historieta rechazo.

Antes de que ella pudiera conectar sus ideas y procesar lo que pasaba, Garu mismo cortó el beso y salió de la habitación. Sonrojado, pero orgulloso de sí mismo.

Pucca se quedó un momento parada en medio de la habitación al ser tomada desprevenida, pues aunque estaban juntos era raro que Garu tuviera momentos de osadía y dejara de lado su timidez. Segundos después, sonrió de oreja a oreja, y antes de seguirlo se dirigió a apagar su computadora. Miro el perfil de la autora, y pensó que en la noche debería de mandarle un mensaje de agradecimiento, por acordarse de ellos y sobretodo que gracias a su linda pero disparatada historia, Garu y ella se volvieron más unidos que nunca. También anotaría algunos nombres de ciertas personas que si mal no recordaba, atacaron y juzgaron duramente a su novio, ¡incluso deseándole la muerte!, para después darles una "pequeña muestra" de lo que ella pensaba sobre eso.

Soltando una risita, apago la máquina y se dispuso a alcanzar alegremente a su querido ninja.

Garu sintió como ella se colgaba de su brazo, algo que el la dejaba hacer recientemente, soltando risitas y corazones. Sonrió confiado. Ya no se sentía inseguro. No le importaba como haya terminado la historia, pues la realidad era otra.

Pucca _era suya._ No de Tobe, ni de otro idiota. No importaba lo que los demás opinaran y dijeran al respecto.

Y tampoco le importaba con quien lo quisieran emparejar a él, por _él era suyo_. Completamente suyo.

Y eso era algo que nadie podría cambiar.

" _Lo que es mío…"_ pensó mientras miraba de reojo a Pucca, pegada como chicle felizmente a su lado, haciendo que su discreta sonrisa se ampliara "… _no es de nadie más"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Pues esta historia ya la tenía pensada desde hace mucho tiempo, y por fin se las traigo. Como dije es una continuacion de_ _ **Lo que es mio, ¿Es de Tobe?**_ _Donde los personajes descubren por primera vez el comic de_ _ **LittleKidsIn**_ _._

 _El propósito de esta historia es animar a todos los Garuccas y hacerles ver como el comic, aunque es bastante bueno y bien desarrollado, es solo eso, un_ _ **fan-comic,**_ _y que no deberían estar tristes por ello n_n_

 _Realmente espero poder alegrarles el corazón con estas dos historias, y aliviarles el trago amarlos que ese final pudo haberles dejado, las hice con mucho cariño para ustedes 3_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews, que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Jajaja si, Garu moría lentamente de celos 6u6 me alegra saber eso! Espero que esta igual te sirva de consuelo y pueda reconfortarte n_n Y yo seguiré escribiendo, no te preocupes ;) espero que igual me sigas leyendo, saludos! Gracias por leer y dejar tu review :'D_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _Tu nombre es genial, me gusta XD Muchas gracias querida! Qué bueno que te gusto :'D_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Aww muchas gracias, es muy halagador! de verdad lo aprecio n_n Saludos! :D_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Muchas gracias de verdad! :'D me hace muy feliz saber eso, lo aprecio mucho enserio! Jaja descuida, muchas gracias por leerme n_n_

 _Tambien gracias a_ _ **Gaby Whitlock**_ _y a_ _ **maestrojgc**_ _por sus reviews, de verdad muchas gracias!_

 _Eso ha sido todo, ¡nos leemos después! :D_


End file.
